


Tutto suo

by larana



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post - A Dance With Dragons
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 08:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larana/pseuds/larana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>È tra quei flutti che ha stretto Brienne, che l’ha violata, ma solo per tenerla definitivamente con sé, per poterla rivendicare come sua, tutta sua, davanti all’intero reame, senza onta e senza clamore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tutto suo

**Author's Note:**

> Autore: Roxar  
> Fandom: Game of Thrones  
> Personaggi: Jamie Lannister, Brienne di Tarth  
> Ship: Jaime/Brienne  
> Generi: (Schifosamente) Fluff, (Fin troppo) Romantico  
> Rating: G  
> Warnings: Nessuno  
> NdA: Yep, una Jaime/Brienne (anzi, Wenchslayer, per dirla alla Emme-maniera). Un'altra, sì. Così insopportabilmente fluff che, davvero, adesso per tornare in me dovrò come minimo rivedere l'amputazione di Jaime e le torture di Theon. Probabilmente Jaime è di un OOC che più OOC non si può, ma voi chiudete un occhio (magari entrambi), volete? E, ah, siamo in un ipoteticissimo dopoguerra in cui questi due non solo sono vivi, ma sono anche convolati a nozze e... altro.  
> Okay, basta ciarlare. E buona lettura!  
> Passo e chiudo.

**

 

“Mio signore, è nato.”

Stringendo le dita dell’unica mano che gli resta, deglutisce un nodo di saliva che realizza solo in quel momento. Prima dell’arrivo della serva, non aveva riflettuto sull’esatta portata del suo nervosismo. Si umetta le labbra, quindi chiede di lei.

“Sta bene, signore. Tuttavia è molto provata,” spiega, preoccupata come una madre e probabilmente, considerata l’età e gli anni di servizio, si sente _davvero_ sua madre.

“Ci sono stati dei problemi?”

“No, mio signore; è stato un parto lungo e faticoso, ma nessun problema.”

“Voglio vederla.”

La donna si morsica le labbra, le dita che scansano un ricciolo sfuggito alla crocchia tradiscono un certo nervosismo, una certa disapprovazione.

“Adesso ci sono le donne, con lei. Però puoi vedere tuo figlio, se lo desideri.”

Annuisce, seppur con ritrosia, e la donna lo invita a seguirla, guidandolo attraverso quel dedalo di corridoi che, a distanza di molto tempo, ancora non è riuscito a memorizzare, fino ad arrestarsi davanti ad una camera socchiusa dal cui interno proviene una voce femminile, dolce e modulata come una nenia, alternata agli inconfondibili vagiti di un infante. Sorridendo come ad incoraggiarlo, la donna spinge il battente, rivelando la figura di una serva che lentamente culla il bambino, pesantemente infagottato in molti strati di lana calda e pulita. Non fa  neppure in tempo ad inanellare qualche passo che la ragazza gli piazza delicatamente tra le mani l’involto morbido, dentro il quale, celato dalle molte pieghe, spunta un faccino arrossato e stropicciato, non più grande di una mela. È ancora presto per stabilire se i minuscoli lineamenti prenderanno la forma di quelli di lui o quelli di lei, ma di una cosa è certo: i suoi occhi, serrati dietro le piccole palpebre screziate di vene blu, saranno dell’esatto colore di quelli della madre. È una certezza intima, senza alcun fondamento logico o razionale, che nasce direttamente dal suo istinto. Non appena sente che il fagotto sta per scivolare via dalla sua presa, si piega un po’ all’indietro, inesperto e cauto, controllando scrupolosamente la pressione delle braccia. E forse stringe troppo forte, perché gli occhi nebbiosi del bimbo si aprono all’improvviso e serbano così tanto disorientamento e vulnerabilità da suscitare in lui un istintivo moto di apprensione e forse tenerezza. Tenendolo stretto al petto con il braccio destro, allunga la mano sinistra fino a sfiorare la guancia del neonato. È straordinariamente morbida e cedevole e calda e profumata, diversa da qualsiasi altra cosa abbia mai toccato.

_È mio figlio_ , pensa all’improvviso. Lo realizza solo in quel preciso istante, quando una mano minuscola sguscia timidamente da una piega di lana per arricciarsi attorno al suo indice, quando gli occhi velati e momentaneamente ciechi si piantano sul suo viso, senza decifrarlo o men che meno riconoscerlo, eppure incredibilmente rapiti, incantati. Sa di avere avuto altri figli, nati da un amore che all’epoca riteneva giusto e che adesso riesce invece a scorgere in tutta la sua insalubrità, ma mai se ne è sentito così legato, così _inestricabilmente_ legato. Erano figli suoi, ma mai rivendicati come tali, mai _considerati_ come tali. Ma questo, questo minuscolo neonato che accetta di starsene nel cerchio delle sue braccia, questo figlio nato da un legame giusto porterà il suo cognome, vestirà i suoi colori, lo chiamerà _padre_ e vorrà allenarsi con lui per diventare, come lui, un superbo spadaccino.

_Questo figlio è mio, tutto mio_.

Sembra siano passati dieci inverni e dieci estati, contenuti tutti in quello spazio di spessa lana che lo separa da un contatto diretto con il bambino, quando una donna bussa alla porta, richiamando la sua attenzione. Disorientato, un poco confuso, nota che le due inservienti sono sparite.

“Mio signore, la lady tua moglie è pronta a vederti, adesso.”

Con estrema attenzione, alternando occhiate al bambino e davanti a sé, mette insieme cautamente i passi necessari a percorrere l’intero corridoio, svoltare e svoltare ancora, sino ad arrestarsi davanti alla porta che meglio conosce, discretamente chiusa.

“Puoi andare,” ordina alla donna che l’ha scortato fin lì, la quale si prodiga in un grazioso inchino e torna sui suoi passi, che echeggiano sino a disperdersi nel silenzio. La maniglia è scivolosa nella sua presa viscida e sudata e quando la porta si schiude la donna abbandonata tra le lenzuola volta la testa, gli occhi socchiusi e annebbiati dal latte di papavero. Nota, però, che un principio di sorriso le piega gli angoli della bocca.

“È un po’ brutto e stropicciato, ma tranquillizzati: mi hanno assicurato che col tempo migliorerà,” la saluta così, con un’allusione intrisa di bonaria derisione, inginocchiandosi sul letto per deporre il bambino tra le braccia di lei, i cui occhi lo studiano apprensivi, come in cerca di un danno o di una malformazione; solo quando lo svolge dai molti strati di lana – è assurdamente più _piccolo_ di quel che lui immaginava – si permette di rilassarsi, baciandogli delicatamente la sommità della testa prima di scostare un lembo di camiciola e porgergli il seno. Per un attimo, Jaime si sente un estraneo, violatore di un momento intimo a cui non dovrebbe assistere. Ma poi si domanda perché, perché non dovrebbe? Quello è suo figlio e quella è sua moglie, e allora così sia. Quello è tutto ciò che ha, tutto ciò che vuol custodire, proteggere, tenere unicamente per sé. Perché, per la prima volta nella sua vita, Jaime ha una donna e un figlio _solo_ suoi, che non deve condividere con nessuno. Che tiene al sicuro su quell’isola rocciosa, stretta nel perennemente mobile abbraccio del mare, acque azzurri come zaffiri liquidi, che beccheggiano contro la scogliera e si riversano sulla battigia. E Jaime è grato a quelle acque, perché è tra i loro flutti che suo figlio è stato concepito. È tra quei flutti che ha stretto Brienne, che l’ha violata, ma solo per tenerla definitivamente con sé, per poterla rivendicare come sua, _tutta sua_ , davanti all’intero reame, senza onta e senza clamore. Quando sente la testa della donna premergli sulla spalla, volta la propria e sente sulle labbra le punte umide dei suoi capelli corti, biondi come la stoppa, che mai ha voluto far crescere giacché sarebbero stati solo d’intralcio se mai avesse dovuto rientrare in un’armatura.

“Sono così stanca,” borbotta piano, la bocca premuta contro l’incavo del suo collo.

“Allora dormi,” propone, carezzando con l’indice la guancia del bambino. “Nel frattempo, andrò a far sapere a mio fratello che adesso ho un erede che potrebbe soffiargli Castel Granito da sotto il naso, tra qualche anno. Per gli dèi, pagherei oro per vedere la sua faccia. Tu no?” domanda, ma Brienne sta già dormendo e il loro bambino con lei. Si tira indietro per poterle baciare fugacemente le labbra e, cercando di muoversi il meno possibile, scende dal letto, indirizzandosi alla porta. Indugia solo qualche attimo, per contemplare quello che ha, per intessere nella memoria quell’immagine, proprio quella, di sua moglie distesa tra i cuscini e il loro figlio che mangia pigramente.

Indugia per imprimersi nella consapevolezza che è davvero suo, _tutto suo_.

 


End file.
